


Lest I Be a Bother

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Moonbeam, Blossom, and Spark [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Magic Use, D/s relationship, Dom Essek Thelyss, Established Relationship, Look Molly just likes to be put in his place okay?, Multi, Nothing- Except Mollymauk Tealeaf, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Mollymauk Tealeaf, Switch Caleb Widogast, Threesome - M/M/M, What's sexier than wizards?, d/s dynamics, non-standard use of an Unseen Servant spell, wizard sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: He’s bored.He’s dreadfully, woefully,terriblybored.There are two wizards in the room, and there isnothing- save perhaps for himself- that is sexier than wizards, except that they’re both nose-deep in their books andcompletely ignoring him.This just won’t do.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Moonbeam, Blossom, and Spark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013718
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Lest I Be a Bother

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. So...yeah.
> 
> Thank you to Em for helping me come up with a title (one of the hardest parts of writing, honestly), and the rest of the widomauk server for encouraging this.

He’s bored.

He’s dreadfully, woefully, _terribly_ bored.

There are two wizards in the room, and there is _nothing-_ save perhaps for himself- that is sexier than wizards, except that they’re both nose-deep in their books and _completely ignoring him_.

This just won’t do.

Molly sighs, his tail swishing behind him as he pushes up from his sprawl near the fireplace, collecting his cards. He’d hoped that joining Caleb and Essek in the library would spark something, that if he lounged alluringly-enough near the firelight that it would catch their attention. Instead, they keep _reading_ , and gods above, why would they do that when he is _right here_.

Tucking his cards away, he wanders first to Essek, peering over his shoulder. As per usual, the scrawlings in his spellbook look like nothing but elegant squiggles and dashes; Caleb’s explained it to him that each wizard has a different way of annotating their spellbooks. Which is all to say that he still can’t read it, and therefore it’s _also_ terribly boring.

“You know, there are far more interesting things we could be doing right now.” He hooks his chin over Essek’s shoulder.

Essek doesn’t even twitch as he turns the page in his book. “I don’t see how; dunamancy is _very_ interesting.”

Pouting, Molly stands, and moves to where Caleb is curled on the couch across the room.

“Caleb, dear, aren’t you going to get a kink in your neck from sitting hunched that way? There are far more delightful types of kink to have-”

To Molly’s credit, Caleb’s eyes do flick up for a moment before dropping down to his book, fingers snapping. Frumpkin appears in a puff of sparkle next to Molly, twining between his legs, purring and chirping.

Well. Molly knows when he’s not wanted.

Scooping Frumpkin up into his arms, Molly turns on his heel and heads to the door, only to be stopped by Caleb calling to him.

“ _Schatz_?”

Turning, Molly looks over his shoulder to see Caleb staring right at him with a burning glint in his eye that makes Molly’s stomach flip pleasantly.

“Yeah?”

“Naughty kittens don’t get to play. If you can be patient for a little while longer, we will be able to give you our _full_ attention.”

Molly shivers, mouth going abruptly dry. He likes it quite a bit when Caleb takes charge, and it’s always fun to watch Essek take charge of _Caleb_. But when the two wizards decide to team up? It’s sure to be a hell of a time.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll just- go. For now.” Molly turns and flees out the door with Frumpkin.

Molly ends up back in their bedroom; he sets Frumpkin on the bed, kissing the top of his head before standing up and heading to his wardrobe, flinging its doors open.

“Which lingerie do you think, Frump? Caleb likes the silver one, yes?”

The next hour or so passes with him trying things on, asking for Frumpkin’s opinion. Frumpkin is oddly accommodating, chirping in response to some, but giving a low disapproving yowl for others. Eventually, Molly narrows it down to the silver one he’d considered first and the one made of black lace and delicate gold chain that he knows Essek favors. He’s still biting his lip and debating between the two when Frumpkin _mrrps_ and hops down off the bed, padding to the door a second before it swings open, admitting the two wizards to the room.

Caleb gives him a considering look. “I was hoping we’d get to unwrap you ourselves, but it seems you’ve done the honors already.”

Molly lets the two bits of lingerie drop to the top of his vanity, and turns to face his lovers as they enter, Frumpkin slipping out the door before it shuts. Grinning, Molly puts his hands on the vanity behind him and leans back, putting all the long lean lines of himself on display, tail swishing excitedly behind.

“I wanted to look pretty for you two, but couldn’t decide what to wear.”

“How convenient then,” Essek says, drifting over and touching down next to Molly. “That you are most lovely while naked.”

“Preferably in our bed,” Caleb amends as he heads to a cabinet against the wall. “Though you are of course lovely all the time, _schatz_.”

“Flatterers.” 

Essek runs his fingers through Molly’s hair, and Molly hums, eyes sliding shut as he tilts his head into the touch. Essek’s fingers tighten, drawing a gasp from Molly, and pulls Molly’s head back to bare the line of his throat. “You have been very patient in waiting for us, little plum blossom. Do you think you have earned our attention?”

“ _Nng_ -” Molly squirms, grasping at Essek’s arm as Essek leans in and sucks a biting kiss at the base of Molly’s throat. “ _Yes_. Yes I- _ah-_ yes I ha-have.”

“Oh yes, you certainly have,” says Caleb, stepping up on Molly’s other side. “You _were_ a bit of a pest, though, earlier. Have you not heard it’s folly to meddle in the affairs of wizards?”

Essek begins to rub the tip of Molly’s ear between his fingertips, and Molly squeaks out, “It’s- it’s worked out for me so far.”

Caleb huffs a laugh, leaning in to kiss Molly’s temple. “I suppose it has. You still must answer for it before you get your reward. Are you prepared to do so?”

It’s a standard question among them, checking in, and Molly’s already nodding to the extent he can before Caleb finishes speaking. “Yes. Yes, please. I’m at your mercies.”

“At our mercy _who_?”

Molly whines when Essek’s fingers tug in his hair.

“At your mercy, _sirs_.”

“Good boy.” Caleb pats Molly’s cheek, then leans around to catch Essek’s attention. “Shall we get our pet situated?”

Essek hums, giving Molly’s ear one last tweak before drawing back and releasing Molly’s hair. “Yes, I think we should.”

“Alright, then.” Caleb takes Molly by the shoulder and leads him toward the bed, nudging him forward and patting Molly on the ass. “On the bed, _schatz_.”

“How do you want me?” Molly asks as he clambers up.

“Oh, every possible way, little blossom.” Essek has removed his outer robes, leaving him in his lighter grey under tunic and pants as he pads towards the bed. “But to begin, on your back, stretched out, will suffice.”

Giving a shiver that works all the way to the tip of his tail, Molly complies, laying back onto the bed and stretching out, limbs spread to the four corners of the bed.

“Lovely.” Caleb runs a warm hand up Molly’s arm, rubbing a thumb over the inside of Molly’s wrist before beginning to carefully and precisely wrap it in soft black rope.

It’s easy to fall into an anticipatory quiet while Caleb works, binding his wrists and ankles, tying the ropes off to the attachment points built into the bed. The whole time, Essek stands out of Caleb’s way, watching Molly contemplatively, and it’s difficult not to squirm under his regard. Molly’s seen that look from him many times, and while he knows he’s going to suffer, it’s also going to be very, very worth it.

Caleb ties off the last rope, giving Molly’s ankle a squeeze, before moving over to where Essek waits. “So. Any ideas on how to punish our disobedient pet?”

Essek considers Molly a moment longer. “A few.” Looking up at Caleb, Essek pulls him down with a light hand on the back of Caleb’s neck, drawing him into a kiss. Caleb goes easily, hands coming to Essek’s sides, and Molly whines, pulling against the ropes that hold him fast.

“ _Please-_ ”

The other two kiss a moment longer before separating, delightfully breathless. Essek leans, looking around Caleb’s side. “Already you’re pleading, and we haven’t even done anything to you yet. How prettily will you beg once your punishment has actually started, I wonder.” Stepping out and around Caleb, Essek moves to the bed and sits next to Molly’s hip.

“I feel you are due for another lesson in patience.” Essek drops his hand to drag his fingertips lightly up the inside of Molly’s thigh, dancing over sensitive skin until Molly tries and fails to jerk away from it. “Once I am satisfied that you have learned your lesson, then you can have your reward.”

Molly swallows, then licks his lips. “Yes sir.”

“Excellent. Your instructions are simple- keep your hips still. You are allowed to make non-verbal sounds, but if you move your hips, beg, or say anything other than your safety word, contact will cease until you can control yourself. Understood?”

Gods, even just _hearing_ it makes Molly want to squirm.

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you have any questions before we begin?”

“How long?”

Essek smiles, a hint of fang peeking out from his lips.

“Until I am satisfied that you have learned your lesson.”

With that, Essek moves his hands in a gesture, muttering a word, and a glowing hand, the same shade of dusky purple as Essek himself, pops into being as the mage in question takes a seat at Molly’s vanity stool. Caleb casts as well a moment later, then moves to sink to his knees on the floor next to Essek. Molly isn’t sure at first what Caleb’s done, but then an invisible touch flicks across his nipple, and the copper drops. Caleb doesn’t have a mage hand like Essek does, but he does have an unseen servant at his beck and call.

Molly hisses as the touch repeats itself, brushing gently back and forth, not painful, but teasing, enough to bring the dark purple nub to pebbled attention. He watches with trepidation as the glowing hand moves closer and mimics Essek's touch of a few moments prior, skating lightly up the inside of his thigh, and it’s a struggle not to squirm, not to jerk his hips in response to the hand’s continued progress. Phantom fingertips drag up the length of his cock, and Molly bites his lip in an effort to keep still, to distract himself from the sensations, but Caleb’s servant has moved to his other nipple now, gently tugging and tweaking, and he lets out a shuddering breath on a moan. There was no instruction about anything other than his hips, so Molly tries to arch up into the touch, vying for more, but the invisible hand withdraws, and he can’t hold the position more than a few moments before dropping back to the bed.

Just as his back hits the coverlet again, the mage hand between his legs dips lower, caressing his balls, surprising him enough his hips jolt without him meaning to. All at once the hand disappears, dismissed. Panting, Molly lies there staring at the ceiling; it’s barely been a couple of minutes, and already he’s growing hard, body primed and ready from the wait, imagining what they might do. There’s a flicker of motion from his peripheral vision, the soft murmur of Essek’s voice, and the hand is back, petting over Molly’s ribs this time, just firm enough not to tickle, but still light enough to tease, light skimming sensation, joined a moment later by the touch of the unseen servant up the inside of one arm towards his wrist, the other hand going back to tormenting one of Molly’s nipples.

He desperately wants to move, to squirm and writhe and beg for more, but he knows he can’t do _any_ of that, or he gets nothing.

_Fucking hell._

He manages alright for another minute or two, thighs quivering with the effort of keeping his hips still under the onslaught. He thinks he has a firm grasp of things, but then Essek’s glowing hand moves, drifting slowly from where it’s been petting just below his belly button over and down, towards his tail, and Molly thumps his head back against the pillow with a groan. He can’t swallow the shout when it grips up close to his body and gives his tail a firm tug, though he does manage to keep it wordless, if barely. When the touch from the unseen servant disappears, he has a moment where again, he thinks he’s got things, it’s alright-

Then the end up his tail lifts up in a gentle grip, and his brain shorts out as a tongue of force delicately licks up the spade of his tail.

His control slips and he thrashes; he thinks he might have let a curse or two fly as well, but that’s mostly irrelevant. As soon as he moves, his tail drops back down to the bed, and the grip near the base of it releases as well. If he wasn’t hard before, he certainly is now. Since he’s not being touched he takes the opportunity to tug at his legs, seeing if he can get any kind of friction, but Caleb knows what he’s doing, and has tied them too spread out for Molly to manage. No amount of struggling gets him what he wants; it seems the only way out is through.

He looks down the length of his body, past the end of the bed to see Essek and Caleb, both watching him, though with varied expressions. Caleb’s is heated, as it often is during their games, though his head is resting on Essek’s knee, Essek’s hand in his hair, petting. Essek is watching with the sharp acuity he often displays, and Molly feels _seen_ in a way he rarely does outside of moments like this. Essek sees him, _knows_ him, and won’t let him get away with any of his usual shit.

There’s something both intensely frustrating and devastatingly attractive about it. 

Essek’s lips quirk up in a smile as Molly watches, and resummons the hand.

“You were doing so well, plum blossom. Keep it up, and you may yet learn your lesson quickly.”  
  
“I don’t think keeping it up is going to be an issue,” Molly mutters under his breath, then yelps as the mage hand darts in to pinch his inner thigh.

“You were behaving so well. Don’t ruin it now, or your lesson will take up the rest of the evening, and Caleb will get your reward instead while you watch.”

Molly bites his tongue, nodding, and tries to brace for the next wave.

It doesn’t work as well as he’d hoped.

It’s a fight to keep still as the unseen servant picks up where the mage hand left off, hands gripping towards the base of his tail and tugging, then almost massaging down towards the tip, hand over hand. He keeps his hips still through sheer force of will, though he gives up trying to keep his mouth shut, unable to concentrate on both at once. He grips the ropes at his wrists just for something to hold onto, his arms flexing, and gods above and below, he could swear his cock is twitching along in time to the invisible hands on his tail.

There’s the gentle press of a fingertip just behind his balls and he nearly swallows his tongue, having lost track of the mage hand entirely. It begins to stroke gently at the delicate skin there, and Molly sobs in frustration, toes curling and body going rigid in an effort not to move, to be good, to be patient.

Every breath out now is a cry or whimper, giving voice to his torment the only way he knows how when not allowed any other outlet. The effort it’s taking to keep his pleas for mercy behind his lips is a second-by-second battle, and he has to look away from his lovers or it would be too much. He wants to beg for mercy, for release, for the touch of _them_ , not their magic, on his skin. He wants them, _needs_ them, but the only way to get that is to show them he can do this, that he can obey, and be patient, and suffer through his punishment as they ask.

He doesn’t realize his eyes have squeezed shut until they pop open again at a voice much closer than he’s expecting. Essek is once again next to the bed; Molly hadn’t noticed him move. The invisible hands on his tail don’t stop, and the mage hand moves up to loosely grip Molly’s cock, though it doesn’t do more than that, merely holding and waiting while Molly trembles in its grip.

“You suffer so prettily for us.” Essek reaches up to brush a lock of Molly’s hair from where it’s stuck to the sweat on his forehead. Even that fleeting touch is enough to make Molly whine, though he doesn’t dare try to press up into it, his control a fragile thing, prone to break.

Looking over to where Caleb still kneels near the stool, Essek raises an elegant eyebrow in question.

“Do you think he has suffered enough?”

Caleb hums, then rolls up to his feet and walks over, getting a closer look at the work his servant is doing on Molly’s tail. His gaze flicks up to meet Molly’s, and to Molly’s great relief, he sees Caleb’s expression soften.

“ _Ja_ , I think he has.”

Essek nods, and with a wave of his hand dismisses the mage hand. A moment later, the invisible hands on Molly’s tail also vanish, and Molly’s uncertain which is worse, being slowly driven mad by the touch of their magic, or not being touched at all.

“Pretty pet,” Essek murmurs, cupping the far side of Molly’s jaw and turning it to have Molly face him. “You’ve done very well. Do you think you’ve learned your lesson? You may answer.”

It takes Molly a second to regain a semblance of composure so that the first word out of his mouth isn’t a fervent ‘ _please_ ’.

“Yes-” He swallows, trying again to steady his voice, though he doesn’t know that he succeeds overmuch. “Yes, sir, I-” He doesn’t know what to say. He knows what he _wants_ to say; he wants to beg for them to touch him, _anywhere_ , so long as it’s them, but doing so would run counter to his assertion that he’s learned patience. So instead of all that, he continues to will himself still, and just says, “Yes, sir.”

Essek’s eyebrows raise again, a hint of amusement lighting across his face. “And what sort of reward do you think you deserve, lovely blossom, for your patience and perseverance?”

“Whatever you see fit to give me, sir.” The words are strained, but Molly doesn’t trust himself to ask for anything in particular. He trusts instead that his partners know what he likes, and if they’re in a mind to reward, that they’ll give it to him.

“Lovely words from such a lovely pet.” 

Essek swipes his thumb over Molly’s cheek, and even that small a touch sets Molly’s nerves alight, making him whimper. His eyes fall shut again in an effort to hold onto the control that seeks to slip from his fingertips.

Caressing over Molly’s cheek before pulling his hand away, Essek calls Caleb around to his side of the bed, then taps Molly gently on the forehead with a fingertip, prompting him to open his eyes.

“So long as you can behave yourself, you are freed from your restrictions. You may speak and move again,” Essek eyes over the ropes holding Molly fast with a smile. “Such as you can, anyway.”

Letting out a shuddering breath, Molly lets his body go lax, taking a moment to wriggle to let out some of his bottled frustration. His tail flicks at the end, and he doesn’t miss how Essek’s eyes follow it as Caleb comes up to join him at his side.

“Plum blossom, how would you like our spark’s mouth on you as your reward?” Essek runs his thumb over Caleb’s lower lip and Caleb’s mouth drops open obediently, letting the digit slip inside. Caleb shifts his gaze over to Molly, eyes burning a brilliant blue.

“ _Please_ -” Molly tugs at the ropes, desperate for someone to finally touch him. “Please, yes.”

“Alright.” Withdrawing his thumb from Caleb’s mouth, Essek turns his attention to Caleb. “And you, my spark. Are you amenable as well? As we discussed on the way upstairs?”

Caleb melts a bit under that focus, and nods. “ _Ja_ ,” Caleb says, turning to throw a look at Molly over his shoulder, expression going wicked. “I am, very much.” He licks his lips, and a bolt of arousal shocks through Molly, pulling a groan from him.

“Caleb, please, I need you-” Molly squirms, growing more desperate for the touch of a hand not made of magic.

“And you shall have him, blossom, patience.” The amusement is back in Essek’s voice, but Molly’s mouth snaps shut, worried that if he presses Essek may decide his lesson needs to continue.

At a nod from Essek, Caleb plucks something from his pocket before moving his hands in the same gesture as previously, and Molly can only assume he’s resummoned his servant, though thankfully, it seems, not to torment Molly any longer. Instead, Caleb disrobes until he stands there naked, and Molly would be lying if he said he was unaffected by the two of them being naked and vulnerable while Essek remained clothed. There’s something in the easy command and control that Essek exudes that drives Molly wild. It does nothing to bank that arousal when Essek lifts his hand with a muttered word, and Molly finds his ass leaving the surface of the bed. He sucks in a breath at the pull of the ropes at his wrists and ankles, the subtle stretch, and his cock twitches at the implied threat, knowing Essek would never harm him. Caleb places a firm cushion under Molly’s hips to give him a better angle for whatever’s coming, and with a flick of Essek’s hand, Molly drops back down onto it. 

It’s always a surprise to Molly somehow that just when he thought he couldn’t feel any more exposed and vulnerable, the other two find a way to manage it. With the cushion under him, his hips are canted forward, his back at a slight arch, and it’s that tiny bit harder to move, the height of the cushion removing any slack there might have been in the ropes holding him.

He’s quickly distracted from that by Caleb as he climbs up onto the bed, slinking forward on all fours until he’s situated between Molly’s spread thighs. Molly expects him to drop down to his belly, but he doesn’t, and Molly’s about to protest when he sees a vial of oil float from the side of the room over and behind Caleb, and in a flash what’s about to happen hits Molly.

“Oh, _fuck me_ …”

Caleb’s lips quirk up in a fond smile. “In a moment, _schatz_ , I have to get-” Caleb’s words dry up on a gasp, his head dropping down between his shoulders as he leans back into something. His hair is still pulled back into a ponytail, though a few strands have come loose to fall near his face, making it easy to see his expression, lower lip caught between his teeth.

“Is-” _Gods almighty._ “Caleb, is your unseen servant-”

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb breathes out on a moan. “ _Ja_ it is.” Caleb sucks in another breath, face scrunching in pleasure as his shoulders drop lower. 

It’s always a joy to watch Caleb come apart under a careful touch, magical or otherwise, and it’s no less so this time. The lovely pink flush that started at his cheeks and ears has spread downward, and Molly catches flashes of it across Caleb’s chest as the other man’s chest heaves with stuttering breaths. Under the ministrations of his unseen servant, Caleb’s cock is getting hard and flushed, though he makes no move to do anything about it. Both Molly and Caleb are well-aware that’s not up to them; that’s solidly Essek’s job.

The unseen servant does something that has Caleb’s cock visibly twitching as he gives a strangled cry and collapses down to his elbows. It doesn’t stop, quiet moans and curses in Zemnian dragged out of Caleb, and it’s so enthralling that Molly almost misses the quiet gasp of breath from across the room. Slouched in an oversized chair against the far wall is Essek; somewhere in the last few minutes he’s gotten undressed, and has a foot propped up on the footstool off to one side. Between his legs, his mage hand is hard at work preparing him, just as Caleb’s unseen servant is preparing him, and again, Molly has to close his eyes and thump his head back on the pillow.

Gods... _gods_...these two never cease to amaze him in their creativity, and he can’t help but thank the Moonweaver above that they all found each other.

Caleb’s breaths are coming out in quiet noises of desperation, one of his hands moving to grab onto Molly’s thigh as if holding on for dear life, and perhaps he is. For Molly’s part, Caleb’s touch is near blazing, and the inability to do anything but act as an anchor for him has Molly whimpering along with him.

“That is enough, Caleb.” Essek rises from the chair, his mage hand dissipating as he approaches the bed. Caleb whines, though he seems to steady, and Molly can only assume that whatever the unseen servant was doing, it’s stopped. Crawling up onto the bed behind Caleb, Essek pets over his flank, and Molly takes a moment to admire the contrast of dusky purple against flushed pale pink. Shuffling closer, Essek strokes over Caleb’s spine the same way they do with Frumpkin, and Caleb makes an adorably similar noise, as close to a purr as a human can make. “Are you ready, my spark?”

“ _Ja_ \- yes sir.”

Essek’s eyes flick up and over Caleb’s shoulder to meet Molly’s eyes. “And you, my lovely plum blossom. Are you ready to get your reward?”

“Gods- yes, sir, I am.”

“Then Caleb, you may begin.”

Caleb moves his hand from Molly’s thigh, and Molly would complain at the loss except the hand moves immediately to Molly’s cock, gripping it gently at the base to angle it towards Caleb’s mouth. Looking up, Caleb meets Molly’s eyes, and holds eye contact as he flicks his tongue over the tip. For the first time, Molly’s glad of the ropes holding him in place, because he fears he’d have jackknifed up off the bed. The sensation is electric after being teased for so long, and yet nowhere near enough. Caleb has the audacity to wink at him before turning his attentions to the task at hand.

As a tiefling, Molly knows he tends to run warm, but Caleb runs warm for a human as well, and as he ducks his head to take Molly into his mouth the wet heat of it is enough to pull a shout from Molly, hands again grasping at the ropes for something to hold onto. It doesn’t take Caleb long to get Molly going as turned on as he already is, and as he does something especially brilliant with his tongue, Molly has a moment to realize that it’s something _he_ taught Caleb to do, and that only makes it hotter. He’s rushing headlong towards his release when Essek leans forward to place a hand on Caleb’s shoulder.

“He is not to come before I say he can, or you will both be in trouble.”

Caleb shivers, but slows, and Molly groans, trying to rein himself in.

That becomes significantly more difficult when Essek lines himself up behind Caleb and begins to press in, making Caleb moan loudly around Molly’s cock. The vibrations feel like they’re turning Molly’s spine to liquid, his back arching like a bow, unable to escape the sensations. He does try to calm, though- he and Caleb have been on the receiving end of some of Essek’s more creative punishments, and they make his lesson this evening seem like a walk in the park. It is a better experience for not having to suffer it alone, though.

Finally Essek stops, his hips pressed flush with Caleb’s ass, and pauses for a moment, hands on Caleb’s hips, thumbs rubbing almost absently back and forth. Then he pulls back and snaps forward, and Caleb makes a muffled cry, bracing himself on Molly’s thighs.

Essek continues, slowly pulling out, then snapping back in, and each time he does, it pulls a sound out of Caleb that vibrates around Molly’s cock and up through his belly, stoking the warm ball of arousal there higher and higher until Molly’s sure it can’t possibly go further without him actually coming.

And then Essek moans, much louder than he usually does, and the only time Molly’s heard him do that has been with a cock up his ass, but there’s nobody left to-

“Oh _gods_ -” Molly gasps. “Seriously?”

“It is not a concentration spell,” Essek explains, sounding slightly breathless, but far too composed for what’s going on. “Therefore Caleb doesn’t have to worry about maintaining it, though that might be an interesting challenge at some point.”

Caleb moans at the suggestion, shuddering against Molly, then cries out again as the unseen servant drives into Essek, pushing him forward into Caleb.

For a short while, there’s just moans and gasps, accompanied by the slap of skin on skin. Molly’s cursing, trying to keep it to Common to avoid hurting anyone, and soon the cursing devolves into pleading- for mercy, for more, to for the love of the gods and Luxon and whatever the fuck else be allowed to come.

Caleb’s moaning almost steadily now, unable to keep quiet, and Molly doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out against the low vibrations and Caleb’s talented tongue. He can’t pull back, can’t withdraw, and he’s unwilling to call his safety word for something he’s enjoying so thoroughly, even as it makes him suffer.

Caleb lets out a high-pitched whine, and when Molly looks down, there’s a flash of dusky purple sliding around Caleb’s side and between his legs; Essek’s taken Caleb in-hand, finally, and while Caleb’s sudden distraction makes it easier for Molly to keep control of himself, it’s also _intensely_ frustrating.

“Whenever you are ready, my spark, come for me.” Voice finally showing a hint of strain, Essek’s hand works at Caleb’s cock, keeping time with the thrusts that are propelled even harder with the force of the unseen servant behind. 

A few seconds later Caleb shouts, eyes screwing shut and face twisting in pleasure, fingertips digging into Molly’s thighs. He imagines he’ll have an array of deep-plum bruises later, and he can’t wait to see them and remember this.

Essek hasn’t stopped moving, his breath quick and sharp, and Molly can tell by the sound he’s close.

“Essek, Essek- sir, _please_ , I need- can I- _nng_ , fuck Caleb, your fucking _mouth_ -” Caleb’s started up again, eyes hooded, but intent sharper for no longer being so distracted by his own arousal, and Molly isn’t going to last much longer at this rate. He just needs permission, needs to know it’s okay, that Essek won’t be upset, he needs-

“Yes, blossom,” Essek’s voice comes out on a gasped breath, sounding as if he himself is barely holding on. “Yes, you may.”

He’s barely finished speaking before Molly lets himself take a flying leap off the edge, thrashing in his ropes as much as he can, overwhelmed. Caleb takes it all, working him through it until Molly comes out the other side, limp and sweating on the bed, whimpering with overstimulation. Caleb has slowed considerably, but hasn’t completely stopped, tongue still flicking up and down, teasing at the head, and now Molly is struggling for a whole different reason. It still feels good- Caleb wouldn’t hurt him, knows him well-enough not to- but gods it’s so _much_ he can’t stand it.

Behind Caleb, Essek groans, low and deep, hips stuttering against Caleb’s ass, and then he collapses down, draping across Caleb’s back before tapping him on the jaw.

“Caleb, dismiss your servant please.”

Eyelashes fluttering, Caleb lifts a hand from Molly’s thigh just long enough to flick it, and Essek sighs, relaxing.

“Sir,” Molly, gasps. “Please- he’s still- it’s too much- I can’t-”

Amused, Essek winds his fingers into Caleb’s hair and gives a tug. “Stop. We’ve tormented him enough for tonight.”

Eyes crinkling in a smile as he meets Molly’s gaze, Caleb gives the head of Molly’s cock one last flick of his tongue before pulling his head back and letting it slip out of his mouth. Wriggling to the side a few inches, Caleb rests his head on Molly’s thigh, and nuzzles there.

“Are you alright, _schatz_?” Caleb asks, voice sex-rough and utterly wrecked.

“I think you’re going to have to float my ass to the bath once you untie me, but yeah, I’m wonderful.” Molly is lax, content, the warm weight of Caleb soothing after everything he’s been through tonight.

“I think that can be arranged.” Essek pulls back, moving his fingers, and with a muttered word cleans himself and Caleb of any immediate mess. He smooths his hand over Caleb’s hip, and runs his knuckles lightly down the back of Caleb’s thigh, making the other man shiver. “I think perhaps we all could use a good hot bath right now, what do you two think?”  
  
Pressing a kiss to Molly’s thigh before he pushes himself back up to hands and knees, Caleb stretches, spine popping as he does, and Molly is once again reminded of Frumpkin. “I think that is a wonderful idea. Let me get our Molly untied, and we can go in a moment.”

Sighing, Molly sinks back into the mattress as much as he can, tail swaying happily back and forth over the bed sheets. Caleb pulls the cushion out from under Molly’s hips, giving him back the small amount of slack in the ropes and Molly hums, eyes sliding shut. This is one of his favorite parts, orgasms aside; the care and tenderness his lovers show after they play never fails to make him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

As each limb comes untied, Caleb checks for any chafing or damage, thumbs rubbing over the rope lines pressed into Molly’s ankles, lips pressing kisses to the soft skin on the inside of Molly’s wrists. Soon he’s free, and curls up just because he can, and smooshes his face into the pillow his head's been resting on.

“Come along, little blossom. Time for our bath.”

Molly finds himself lifting gently into the air as if cradled like a kitten, and he knows the feel of their magic well-enough by now to recognize this as Essek’s, the finely-honed control of his gravitational magic used to float Molly along towards their bath.

Caleb slips into the hot water first, hissing at the feel of it as his skin immediately starts to flush pink, and helps steady Molly as Essek lowers him carefully into the water. Molly groans, feels like he’s melting, his bones turned to putty, and he sighs again as he rests against Caleb’s chest, Caleb’s arm coming around him on one side to hold him close. Essek joins them a moment later, floating himself down into the water with a pleased sound as well, and sets himself on the tub bench on Molly’s other side. He takes hold of Molly’s tail, which has been floating in the water, and lifts it a moment to place a kiss on the spade, drawing a shudder from Molly.

“Did you enjoy yourself, plum blossom?”

Molly nods, eyes sliding shut, purr starting up a rumble in his chest.

“Oh yeah. I’m going to have to pester you two much more often.”

Essek gives an indelicate snort. “I’m not sure you would survive what I would do to you if you did.”

Eyes staying shut, Molly grins and cuddles closer to Caleb, reaching blindly for Essek’s arm before finding it and pulling him close to cuddle as well.

“Oh,” he says. “I think I’d be okay.”


End file.
